Yeongwonhi Saranghae
by Byun Lalla Chan ExoBaby
Summary: Bolehkah aku mencintaimu selamanya? BaekYeol/ChanBaek/ChanHyun is here!


**_YEONGWONHI SARANGHAE_**

**Author : Baek Lalla Chan EXOtics**

**Pair : ****BaekYeol/ChanBaek Couple (Baekhyun and Chanyeol)**

**Genre : ****Romance, angst, death chara, little sad**

**Rating : ****Untuk semua umat yang masih berstatus manusia #plak#**

**Warning! : ****YAOI/BL/BoyxBoy/ManxMan, gaje, ngejenuhin, ancur, gagal 100%**

**Summary : ****Bolehkah aku mencintaimu untuk selamanya? –Baekhyun-**

**A/N : **_**Annyeong chingudeul**_**! #tebar tomcat# Ini ff ke-4 author yang **_**pairing**_**-nya BaekYeol. Entah kenapa yah suka banget kalo buat ff yang **_**pairing**_** BaekYeol. Hm, saya banyak bacot? #**_**readers**_** : Iya! Banget malah!# Ya sudah, ya sudah, pidato(?) saya cukupkan sampai di sini. Silahkan baca **_**ne**_**! **_**happy read**_**!**

**BGM : ****Sherina-Cinta Pertama dan Terakhir**

**.**

**.**

Malam itu, sekitar pukul 08.15 KST, di sebuah rumah mewah yang terlihat ramai, kedua _namja_ yang baru saja bertukar cincin tunangan itu tengah duduk berdua dengan bahagia.

Kedua _namja_ itu masing-masing bernama Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Mereka baru saja bertukar cincin dan mengucapkan janji pertunangan sekitar 20 menit yang lalu.

"Baekkie…" panggil Chanyeol kepada _namja_ manis di sampingnya.

"Hm?" Baekhyun pun menoleh ke arah panggilan.

"Kita ke taman belakang saja yuk! Di sini terlalu ramai, aku tidak suka." Ajaknya. Baekhyun pun tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

Mereka berdua pun pergi menuju taman belakang. Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun untuk duduk di salah satu bangku panjang yang ada di sana.

Chanyeol duduk seraya merangkul Baekhyun yang duduk di sampingnya dengan mesra. Sementara Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Chanyeol seraya memejamkan matanya.

Lama mereka terdiam, menikmati posisi mereka.

"Yeollie…" panggil Baekhyun kemudian.

"Hm?" Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Baekhyun.

"Berjanjilah untuk tetap di sampingku." Ucap Baekhyun seraya menatap lekat Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum lalu menangkup wajah calon istri(suami) nya ini.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa berjanji tentang hal itu." kata Chanyeol.

"_Waeyo_?" tanya Baekhyun dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Aku tidak bisa berjanji untuk berada terus di sampingmu karena kita tidak tau kapan Tuhan akan mengambil salah satu dari kita." Chanyeol mengelap sedikit air mata Baekhyun yang lolos dari matanya.

"Tapi aku janji akan terus mencintai dan menyayangimu sampai akhir hidupku." Ujar Chanyeol mantap. Baekhyun kaget dan senang mendengar perkataan dari Chanyeol.

"_Jeongmal_?" tanyanya dengan suara yang parau. Chanyeol pun mengangguk mantap. Baekhyun pun tersenyum senang.

"Aku juga. Aku janji akan mencintai dan menyayangimu sampai akhir hidupku. Tidak akan ada yang bisa menggantikanmu di hatiku." Kata Baekhyun. Mereka pun tertawa mendengar ucapan masing-masing.

"Yeollie, _saranghae_…" Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol erat dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang milik Chanyeol.

"_Nado changiya_. _Nado jeongmal saranghaeyo_." Balas Chanyeol seraya balas memeluk Baekhyun tak kalah eratnya.

Entah siapa yang memulai, kini bibir mereka bersentuhan dan saling melumat dengan _intens_.

**.**

**.**

Tanggal 10 November 2012. Tepatnya 2 hari setelah pertunangan Baekhyun dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun kini terus mengurung dirinya di kamar, terus meneteskan air mata yang tidak akan bisa membuat semuanya kembali.

Chanyeol… alasan yang membuatnya menangis. Tadi malam, tepat pukul 08.20 KST, saat Chanyeol dalam perjalanan menuju rumah Baekhyun. Sebuah mobil besar dengan kecepatan tinggi yang arahnya berlawanan dari arah mobil milik Chanyeol tiba-tiba menabrak mobilnya.

Mobil Chanyeol terhantam dengan sangat keras hingga terbalik dan menghantam aspal. Chanyeol langsung meninggal di tempat kejadian.

Baekhyun terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas kepergian Chanyeol. Jika saja ia tidak menyuruh Chanyeol datang ke rumahnya, mungkin hal ini tidak akan terjadi. Begitulah pikirnya.

Pagi ini tepat pukul 09.00 KST adalah waktunya pemakaman Chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak mau keluar dari kamarnya sejak tadi malam. Ia terus menangis dalam diam, seperti sebuah patung.

"_Mianhae_ Yeollie…_ Mianhae_…_ Jeongmal mianhae_. Ini semua salahku. Hiks…" Baekhyun kembali terisak.

"Baekhyunnie…" tiba-tiba ada yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya, tapi Baekhyun tidak menggubrisnya sama sekali. Pandangannya tetap lurus ke depan, menatap kosong. Bayang-bayang tentang Chanyeol terus menghantui pikirannya.

**Ceklek!**

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka, menampakkan 2 sosok wanita paruh baya. Mereka adalah Mrs. Byun dan Mrs. Park.

"Baekhyunnie…" Mrs. Byun segera memeluk putra semata wayangnya itu seraya menangis.

"Chanyeol sudah pergi sayang…" ucap Mrs. Byun di tengah isakannya.

"Ini semua salahku _eomma_." Ucap Baekhyun dengan suara parau dan meneteskan air mata (lagi) tapi raut wajahnya tanpa emosi.

"Jangan terus menyalahkan dirimu nak. Chanyeol tidak pernah menganggap ini semua sebagai salahmu." Ujar Mrs. Park, ibunda Chanyeol.

"Ini semua salahku! Aku yang patut di salahkan atas kejadian ini!" ucap Baekhyun lagi.

"Baekhyun, Chanyeol tidak suka melihatmu terus menyalahkan dirimu terus. Dia pasti akan sedih melihatmu menangis karenanya." Kata Mrs. Park yang di angguki oleh Mrs. Byun.

"Ini. Ini adalah _diary_ milik Chanyeol. Mungkin kau berhak memilikinya Baekhyun." Mrs. Park meletakkan sebuah _diary_ bersampul biru langit di meja nakas milik Baekhyun.

"_Eomma_ keluar dulu, kalau kau butuh apa-apa, kau bisa panggil _eomma_ _ne_?" Mrs. Byun pun menggandeng tengan Mrs. Park dan mengajaknya keluar.

Baekhyun duduk terdiam di kasurnya. Ia pun melirik _diary_ milik Chanyeol yang berada di meja nakasnya. Baekhyun mengambil _diary_ itu dan membukanya. Perlahan-lahan ia mulai membaca isi _diary_ itu.

"**25 Desember 2011**

** Natal ini aku pikir tidak akan berkesan karena aku belum menemukan seseorang untuk di ajak kencan. Tapi saat perayaan kembang api natal di Sungai Han, aku bertemu dengan seorang **_**namja**_** berwajah cantik. Namanya Byun Baekhyun. Dia juga sama sepertiku, tidak memiliki teman kencan natal. Aku ajak saja dia kencan malam itu dan untungnya dia tidak menolak. Dan sepertinya di saat itu, aku mulai menyukai **_**namja**_** cantik nan manis pemilik nama Baekhyun itu :*"**

Baekhyun tersenyum mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Chanyeol. Di baliknya lagi halaman demi halaman di _diary_ itu.

"**29 Juli 2012**

** Hari ini aku mengajak Baekhyun untuk bertemu di sebuah kafe. Tujuan utamaku adalah untuk menyatakan perasaan yang sudah aku pendam selama 7 bulan itu. Setelah ia datang, aku mengajaknya mengobrol lebih dulu. Dan setelah itu, aku berkata begini **_**"Baekhyun, aku mencintaimu, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"**_** Menurutku itu adalah pernyataan yang bodoh. Ku lihat sepertinya dia kaget. Aku siap jika ia akan menampar, menolak, atau pun meninggalkanku. Tapi aku kaget saat dia bilang bahwa dia juga mencintaiku. Ya Tuhan! Ini rasanya seperti mimpi! Dan mulai hari ini, aku dan dia menjadi sepasang kekasih."**

"**17 Agustus 2012**

** Tadi aku mengajak Baekhyun kencan di **_**Lotte World**_**. Aku menjemputnya pagi sekali sampai-sampai dia mengomeliku, hihi. Tapi jujur, dia terlihat lucu saat sedang marah begitu ^.^!**

** Saat di **_**Lotte World**_**, aku mengajaknya untuk menaiki **_**roller coaster**_**. Awalnya dia sempat menolak, tapi karena aku memaksanya, akhirnya dia mau juga.**

** Wow! Dia berteriak kencang sekali saat menaiki **_**roller coaster**_**. Sampai-sampai dia memelukku. Whoa! Senangnya di peluk oleh **_**namja**_** cantik! Hihi.**

** Setelah menaiki **_**roller coaster**_**, aku pun mengajaknya untuk duduk di sebuah bangku di sana untuk menenangkan pikirannya yang sempat berputar karena **_**roller coaster**_**. Hoho.**

** Dia terus saja mengomeliku karena **_**roller coaster**_** tadi. Haduh! Dia itu hobi sekali mengomel ya? Aku pun berinisiatif untuk membelikannya **_**ice cream**_** jumbo dan ternyata berhasil membuatnya berhenti mengomel!**

** Dia memakan **_**ice cream**_**-nya dengan lahap sampai-sampai ada yang menempel di sudut bibirnya. **_**Aigoo**_**! **_**Cute**_** sekali! Aku berusaha membersihkannya dengan lidahku dan ku lihat dia sedikit terkejut dan wajahnya memerah karenaku. Aduh! Kenapa wajahnya tetap saja imut sih?**

** Tanpa ba-bi-bu aku mulai mencium bibirnya, sedikit melumatnya lembut. Hm, tak kalah manis dari orangnya. Yes! Aku berhasil mendapatkan ciuman pertamanya. Tapi setelahnya dia kembali mengomeliku. Aduh! Dia mengomel terus! Tapi aku tetap menyayanginya. Selamanya ^_^"**

Baekhyun kembali tersenyum miris mengingat kenangannya bersama dengan Chanyeol.

"**08 November 2012**

** Tadi adalah saat berlagsungnya pertunanganku dengan Baekhyun. Aku berharap aku dan dirinya bisa bersama selamanya sampai menikah dan mempunyai anak cucu. Hihi impianku tinggi sekali yah?**

** Tuhan, aku mohon jagalah Baekhyun, aku sangat menyayangi dan mencintainya. Aku ingin dia selalu bahagia. Karena dia adalah cinta pertama dan terakhirku…**

**CHANYEOL **_**LOVE**_** BAEKHYUN **_**FOREVER**_**!"**

Baekhyun kembali terisak membaca tulisan terakhir Chanyeol.

"Chanyeollie…_mianhae_ (hiks)…_jeongmal mianhae_…hiks hiks… _Saranghaeyo_…_yeongwonhi_…" ucap Baekhyun seraya memeluk _diary_ itu di dadanya.

"Baekkie _changi_…" tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memanggilnya. Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati Chanyeol dengan pakaian serba putih dan cahaya di sekitar tubunya tengah tersenyum ke arahnya. Ia terlihat sangat tampan.

"Chan-Chanyeol?" Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya kaget. Ia segera beranjak dari kasurnya dan langsung memeluk Chanyeol dengan erat.

"Hiks…hiks…_jeongmal bogoshippo_ Chanyeollie…hiks…hiks…" tangisan Baekhyun tumpah di pelukan Chanyeol.

"_Nado _Baekkie…"Chanyeol membelai kepala Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"_Mianhae_ Chanyeol… _mianhae_. Jika aku tak menyuruhmu datang, pasti ini semua tidak akan terjadi. _Mianhae_…" ucap Baekhyun lagi masih sambil memeluk Chanyeol. Malah semakin erat.

"_Aniya_. Ini semua tidak benar Baekhyun. Ini semua bukan salahmu!" Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan menangkup wajah Baekhyun.

"Mungkin kita memang tidak di takdirkan untuk bersama. Mungkin ada seseorang yang lebih baik dari pada aku untuk hidupmu." Kata Chanyeol bijak. Baekhyun menggeleng dan mulai menangis.

"Hanya kau… Hanya kau yang bisa membuatku bahagia. Tidak ada orang lain yang dapat menggantikanmu Chanyeol… Selamaya…"

Chanyeol tersenyum lalu menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Baekhyun, menciumnya untuk yang terakhir kali. Baekhyun pun memejamkan matanya menikmati kehangatan dari bibir Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mulai melumat bibir Chanyeol dengan lembut. Menyalurkan rasa sayang dan cintanya lewat ciuman itu. perlahan Chanyeol pun membalas lumatan-lumatan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang ramping Baekhyun, Baekhyun pun ikut melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke leher jenjang milik Chanyeol. menekannya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka pun terpaksa melepas ciuman mereka karena pasokan oksigen dalam paru-paru mereka berkurang.

"Baekkie, aku mohon tetaplah tersenyum. Behentilah menangis dan menyalahkan dirimu lagi, _arraseo_?" ujar Chanyeol seraya menghapus air mata Baekhyun.

"_Anniyo_! Tidak tanpamu Yeollie!" ujar Baekhyun nekat.

"Kau mau membuatku sedih, eoh?" tanya Chanyeol sedikit cemberut.

"_Anni_…" Baekhyun menggeleng pelan.

"Kalau begitu tersenyumlah. Buatlah aku bahagia dengan senyummu itu _ne_?"

Baekhyun pun mengangguk dan menyunggingkan senyum terindahnya untuk Chanyeol.

"Kau manis Baekhyun." Ucap Chanyeol lalu mengecup kilat bibir Baekhyun penuh cinta, tanpa lumatan, membuat Baekhyun merasa nyaman dan memejamkan matanya saat Chanyeol menciumnya.

"Aku pergi dulu. Pegang janjimu untuk tetap tersenyum, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun pun mengangguk. Chanyeol tersenyum manis dan mengacak-acak rambut Baekhyun sebentar lalu setelahnya menghilang begitu saja dari hadapan Baekhyun dengan cahaya yang berkilauan.

"Baiklah Chanyeol, aku tidak akan menangis lagi untuk mu. Tapi ijinkan aku untuk mencintaimu selamanya."

**_END_**

_Omona_! #nganga kaget sambil ngeliat atas#

Readers : FF gaje apa lagi nih thor? Ancur banget!

Author : _Mianhae_ #_bow_# _jeongmal mianhae_ #_deep bow_#. Author asal-asalan aja bikin ff ini pas lagi _boring_. Huhuhu T.T sekali lagi _mianhae_ #_deep bow_#

Readers : Aduh, aduh thor!

Author : Tapi walau pun jelek, author tetep minta kritik dan sarannya sebagai pembangun, oHae?

Readers : _Okey_ thor _okey_! Bukan oHae!

Author : Yee! Kagak gaul banget si lu! Pake nama artis dikit nape sih. Tuh oHae tuh maksudnya Donghae! Yunho? (_you know_?)

Readers : _You know_ thor! Bukan Yunho! Hadeuh!

Author : Apa kate lu udah! Ya udah jangan lupa _comment_-nya yah!

Terima kasih, _hatur nuhun_, _gamsahapnida_, _thank you_, _arigatau gozaimazu_, dan _xie xie_, udah mau baca! #_bow_ bareng BaekYeol#


End file.
